Call Of Duty Modern Warfare
by The 4th Survivor HUNK
Summary: This begins before, during, and after the events of MW2, then continues on to future events, after MW2 ended.Please R&R!
1. Act One, Day One, Infiltration

This story is rated "T" for Teen due to mild, but rare, language, Violence, and some acts of Terrorism. if you think it should have a higher rating, just PM me and I'll fix it ASAP. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story, new chapters will be added often, and it gets better and better!

***

_We__are the most powerful military force in the history of man. Every fight is our fight. Because what_happens _over here,_matters _over there. We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of your people, and utter destruction. We can't give you freedom. But we can give you the know-how to acquire it. And that, my friends, is worth more than a whole army base of steel. Sure it matters who's got the biggest stick, but it matters a helluva lot more who's swinging it.__This is a time for heroes. A time for legends. History is written by the victors.- General Shepherd_

"Stealth"

LT. Simon "Ghost" Riley

Task Force One-Four-One

Day One

Afghanistan

**Ghost attached the silencer to his M4A1, and looked through the red dot sight to confirm it worked properly.**

He crouched in the sand, watching the patrols walk around the bunker. The downed AC-130 was clearly visible, and the OPFOR searched it carefully. "Overlord, this is Ghost. I have eyes on the AC-130." "Copy that, Ghost. Do you see the target?" "That's an affirmative, Overlord. The OPFOR have just found him." "Copy that. Rescue him before he is executed or re-located." "Copy, out." There were five of the OPFOR searching the plane, three with AK-47s and two with FAL rifles, one of which seemed to have holographic sight, two guys inside the bunker, one outside the bunker, with a P90 with red dot sight. The two-man patrol were both armed with SCAR assault rifles. "Hassan, you got the guys in the bunker?" Ghost radioed. "Yes, just tell me when." Hassan replied. Hassan was the acting sniper for this op, he had an M14 with thermal sight and a silencer, he was positioned on a cliff directly behind the tail of the plane, overlooking the entire area. Ghost stayed in a crouched stance, and began to slowly advance towards the tail of the plane. He moved slowly, watching his surroundings closely, and paying close attention to the patrol.

"Ima li preživelih?"

"Da, gospodine. PostoJi pilot u avionu, kao i strelca, drugi su mrtve."

Ghost stopped and listened to what the patrol were saying.

"Dobar. Sa njima, moraćemo dragocen čip pregovaranje. Amerikanca nikad neće napustiti čovek iza sebe."

"They're speaking Serbian…what the hell?" Ghost thought.

"Makarov će biti ponosni."

"Makarov!" Ghost said silently. He quickly moved to the tail of the plane and took cover. "Hassan, take out the guards, then kill the patrol, their coming my way." Ghost said quietly. "Understood." Hassan replied. Ghost peeked around the tail to see the two men in the bunker get shot in the head, then the man outside shot in the chest. Within seconds, the guards at the bunker were down. In one more shot, the two man patrol was eliminated. "One shot, two kills. Maybe they shouldn't walk side by side, yes?" Hassan chuckled. Ghost stood up and moved away from the tail, aiming down his sight, moving towards the five men, who were dragging the survivors of the crash. There were two survivors, he had to be careful not to shoot a friendly; it was important survivors were extracted. He saw the men, and aimed carefully. "I'll take the guys on the right, you get the two on the left." "Understood." Ghost aimed and fired, hitting one of them in the head. He dropped to the ground, dead, his FAL landing by his side. Ghost fired once more just as they turned, hitting another in the head, and fired again, hitting the other in the chest, twice. Hassan fired and hit the other two. "Good shooting." Ghost said, staring down at the bodies. "Hurry up and get the survivors, those guy's friends will be here shortly." Ghost walked to the two men and untied them. "Get up, we got to get moving, chopper won't wait for us." Ghost said, kicking the pilot gently in the leg. They both stood up, smiling at Ghost. Bruised and beaten, they still smiled. "Thank you." The gunner said. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Our helo will at the exfil soon, we need to get moving." Ghost replied. Pointing towards a clearing about twenty yards away.


	2. Day One, SSDD

"Rangers Lead the Way!"

Day One, 1600 Hours

Afghanistan

Corporal Alex Stone

U.S. Army Rangers

Alex awoke in a daze, his vision blurred, and he was hearing bells in his ears. Bullets were flying all around him, explosions in the distance. Something grabbed him from behind and began to drag him back, behind sandbags. There were bodies all around him, both of the local Militia, and of the Rangers. He was dropped behind multiple sandbags, an M16A4 rifle with red dot sight dropped onto his chest along with five extra clips. Sergeant Rubin crouched next to him, and patted him on his chest. "Let's go Alex! We gotta make it to the school!" He yelled, pulling him to his feet. "If we can clear a big enough gap in their forces, we can make it to the school!" Corporal Keating yelled, reloading his SCAR. "Shit! They got a Technical!" Private Johnson yelled, pointing at the approaching vehicle. "Snipers! Twelve o'clock high!" Private Summers yelled out, reloading his M4A1. Keating shot several rounds at the snipers, but missed both of them. He ducked down, and looked at Rubin, not sure what to do next. Alex aimed carefully and fired five rounds at the snipers and hit and killed one of them. "One down!" Alex yelled. "Only fifty to go!" Johnson replied, jokingly. "No shit!" Rubin said, shooting multiple rounds at the sniper. The technical opened fire with the fifty caliber machine gun, sending bullets blazing their way. Everyone instinctively ducked down, and waited for the gunner to reload."We got support incoming!" Rubin yelled. "Hunter Two-Three, this is Savior Six, we're coming in hot." The radio crackled. "Copy!" Rubin answered. A Cobra gunship flew by, firing missiles into the technical and militia. As the smoke cleared, the Rangers stood up, each breathing a sigh of relief, noticing the multiple dead militia that littered the building and ground. "Let's go, team. We need to make it to the school ASAP."


	3. Hot LZ

"Hot LZ"

LT. Simon "Ghost" Riley

Task Force One-Four-One

Afghanistan

Day One 1900 Hours

"Here, take it." Ghost said, handing the pilot an M9 sidearm. He took it, checked the clip and chambered a round. Ghost tossed him two extra clips, just in case more of the Opfor showed up before the Pave Low arrived at the LZ. "How long?" The gunner asked. Ghost looked down at the crouched pilot, confused. "How long 'till they get here?" He repeated. "Ten minutes." Ghost answered, crouching in the hot sand. "That's too long." "Well, they were supposed to get here three minutes ago, but Sheperd says there is a sandstorm blowing around and their having to fly around it. So, it is delaying our extraction." "Sheperd?" "Yeah, leads the One-Four-One." "I've met him."

"Really now?"

"Five years ago, a nuclear explosion erupted, killing thirty-thousand of his men. It screwed him up a little."

"No man can lose thirty thousand soldiers in the blink of an eye and be okay."

"That may be true, but acted strangely. He ordered us on an impossible mission, to bomb some Russian military base with our AC-130. He didn't tell us there was over ten surface to air missile sites places around the base. Nor did he tell us how heavily guarded it was. We were shot down. Everyone but me, was killed in the crash. When I saw him again, he said 'Sometimes you must sacrifice a little to get ahead.' I don't trust him after that, and neither should you."

"The man lost a lot in one day, and maybe intel was off, it was possible he didn't know about the SAMs."

"He knew. I saw it in his eyes."

"Oh, excuse me."

"You shouldn't trust him, it'll cost you your life."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Ghost, we got ten plus foot mobiles approaching our position." Hassan radioed, sounding paniced.

"Looks like this conversation is being cut short." Ghost said, standing up, brushing sand off of his desert camo pants. "Hassan, take out as many of them you can, we can't let them get too close. I didn't come here to let these guys be killed after I rescue them from one group of hostiles." "Copy!" Hassan replied. "They got a technical inbound." Hassan said. "Damn, alright, cover me, I'm going for the plane, see if I can pick a few off." "Understood, wait for my mark." "Okay." Ghost stood for a few seconds, hearing multiple AK-47s being fired. "Go! Go now!" Hassan yelled. "Got it!" Ghost sprinted forward, running towards the cockpit of the plane. Bullets were flying everywhere, mainly aimed at him, since he was the only one that was visible to them. He jumped into the cockpit, and crawled over broken glass into until he got to the controls. He crouched down, and waited for the Opfor to stop firing on him. Once they stopped, he stood up, and fired a three round burst into one of them. Each bullet hit the man in the chest, killing him almost instantly. Another one of them turned and focused on Ghost, aiming his RPK at him. Ghost fired three more times, killing the man. Ghost quickly equipped a grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it at a group of five of them, all aiming at the cockpit. Once he threw the frag, he ducked again. A explosion overpowered the gunshots, then screams. Ghost looked over at them, seeing all their dead bodies, except for one, who was crawling away, leaving a blood trail behind him. Ghost ignored the injured man, and focused on the two final men, both armed with FAL rifles, firing on him. Ghost fired another burst, killing one of them. Hassan fired once, shooting the other man in the head, dropping him to the ground, blood pooling around his head. "Damn it, where are you?" Ghost radioed to the pilot of the Pave Low, noticing yet another group of hostiles moving forth, some even armed with RPGs. "Ten Seconds!" The pilot replied. "It's about bloody time!" Ghost said, sprinting out of the cockpit and back onto the sand. He ran as fast as he could towards the Pave Low, now landing. The hatch opened, Ozone stood inside, motioning to hurry. Three more Task Force soldiers ran out, armed. Ozone, Chemo, and Scarecrow ran out, all armed with M4A1 assault rifles. Chemo and Ozone crouched and began to fire at the closing enemies, while Scarecrow began helping the rescued pilot and gunner to the chopper. Ghost jumped into the back of the chopper, fired at the approaching enemies. "Move it!" Ghost yelled to Chemo, who was backing up while firing, trying to provide cover until he got in. "Damn it, just get in the helicopter!" Ghost yelled, slightly angry. Chemo turned and jumped into the chopper, finally. "It's about time!" Ghost said, jokingly. "I ran out of ammo, didn't have much choice!" Chemo replied, holding up and empty clip. The Pave Low took off, closing the hatch. Ghost smiled as they left the area, safely. He had completed his mission, and had zero casualties. "Good job." Scarecrow smiled. A loud beeping sound filled the chopper, and the pilot turned, looking nervous. "They've locked on to us!" He yelled. "Shit!" Ozone yelled. The pilot quickly turned the chopper to the right, trying to evade. A louder and faster beeping started to replace the slower, quieter beap. "They fired a Stinger missile!" The pilot yelled out. "Hang on to something!" Chemo yelled, grabbing the bar overhead. The missile slammed into the chopper, shaking it roughly. Smoke poured into the back, so thick Ghost could no longer see Chemo, who was sitting right in front of him. The chopper began to spin wildly, out of control, spiraling towards the earth. "We're going down!" The pilot yelled out, struggling to keep the chopper in the air.


End file.
